Rock Creek
by messersmontana
Summary: Lou's first impression of Rock Creek. This could be a sequel to Memory Loss, or not. You don't need to read the first one to read this one.


Author Name: Trisha Steere

Feedback email: 

Story Title: Rock Creek

Summary: Lou's first impression of Rock Creek. This could be a sequel to Memory Loss, or not. You don't need to read the first one to read this one.

TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR

Lou rode alongside the wagon as they approached the town of Rock Creek. Buck and Noah rode next to her, while Ike and Rachel were in the wagon. They'd left Sweetwater behind days ago since they were being moved to Rock Creek. The only good thing Lou could think about the move was she was closer to St. Jo., and her siblings.

Lou couldn't wait to see Teaspoon, Cody, Jimmy, and especially Kid. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks, and she really missed him. They'd been working on getting to know each other since his fall. Hopefully, he couldn't wait to see her too.

Rachel had Ike stop the wagon. "Well, there it is, our new home of Rock Creek."

"Teaspoon said the new waystation was in town this time." Buck said.

"Well, on the end of town really." Noah corrected. They got moving again, looking for the stables and corrals that were owned by the company.

Teaspoon was in his new office with Jimmy, Cody, and Kid. Jimmy was cleaning his guns; Teaspoon was asleep with his feet up on the desk. Cody was playing checkers with the Kid, again. They were waiting for the rest of their family to arrive in Rock Creek.

"Teaspoon, when is Rachel, Lou, and the boys supposed to get here? I'm tired of eating oatmeal for three meals a day." Cody asked.

"They'll get here when they get here Cody." The older man said without opening his eyes.

"If you're so tired of oatmeal, then you should start cooking our meals." Jimmy said.

Kid won the game and instead of setting it up for another one, he stood, and stretched. "I'm going back to the bunkhouse. There's still more to do there before they arrive."

"I think I'll go with you Kid. Maybe I can find something to eat." Cody replied and followed Kid out the door. They headed through town, towards the new waystation.

As they rounded the corner to see the bunkhouse and Rachel's new house, they saw a wagon pulling into the yard with three riders. "Kid look, they're finally here. I'll go get Teaspoon and Jimmy." He said and ran back to the marshal's office.

Kid ran the rest of the way and reached the bunkhouse the same time the wagon and riders did. Lou quickly dismounted Lightning when she saw Kid and was swept up in his arms. "I sure missed you Lou."

"I missed you too." She said as they pulled back, but kept staring at each other.

"Where's Teaspoon Kid?" Rachel asked when she got out of the wagon.

Kid looked away from Lou long enough to answer Rachel. "He's over in his new office. He went and got himself made the town's new marshal already."

"Well Kid, aren't you going to show us around?" Lou asked him.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her inside. The others followed. "The sleeping area is larger here. Lou, we were talking, and we thought maybe it was time you got the single bed." He said as he showed her the corner where her bed was.

She went over to the bed and sat down. "I like it, thanks Kid."

"This one is mine." He said, pointing to the top bunk by her bed. "Jimmy and Cody already claimed the bunks over there."

"You boys did a great job here Kid." Rachel told him.

"Teaspoon helped out." Kid replied and blushed at her praise. He didn't want her to know that he worked more on Lou's single area than the other bunks.

"I didn't do that much, 'cept give orders. Welcome to Rock Creek Rachel, Lou, boys. We sure missed you." Teaspoon said, hugging Rachel, and then Lou.

"We missed you boys too." Rachel commented.

"Well, let's get that wagon unloaded. I don't know about you all, but I'm tired of Cody's belly achin' about Hickok's cooking." He told them all.

Everyone else walked out the door, but Kid shut it before Lou could. She looked at him surprised. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I really missed you Lou." He said when he released her.

"I missed you too Kid. I really do love what you did to my bed, thanks for thinking about me." She replied and opened the door so they could help.

It didn't take too long for all of them to unload the wagon. Of course it will take days to unpack everything. While they finished putting Rachel's things in her new house, she started on supper. She made a special meal of fried chicken in honor of their new home.

There was a feast waiting for them when they came in for supper. Teaspoon toasted the family being back together and their new life in Rock Creek. Rachel thanked everyone for setting up her new house. They laughed and talked long into the night. It would be a few days before anyone was set to go on their first run.

Kid waited until Teaspoon was telling the others about what had gone in town and why he'd decided to become marshal here. He took Lou's hand and pulled her out the door, asking her if she wanted to go for a walk before bed. She didn't care where they went; she just wanted to spend some time alone with him.

Instead of walking through town, he led her away from there. He led her to a pond not too far from there that was secluded and pretty in the moonlight. "I found this place a few days after Teaspoon told us we were being transferred here. It kind of reminded me of our spot in Sweetwater."

"It's beautiful here Kid. I can see why you love coming here." She told him.

They sat there and talked for a little while before heading back to the bunkhouse. Everyone was in bed asleep when they walked inside. They quietly got ready for bed, and Lou kissed him goodnight before she crawled into her bed. Yes, she was going to love it here in Rock Creek.

TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR


End file.
